Dirk Cresswell
EditEdit Dirk Cresswell (c.1960s- 1998) was a Muggle-born wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1970s, becoming a favourite student of Potions Professor Horace Slughorn. One of Dirk's most notable traits is his fluency in Gobbledegook. After graduating, he went to work at the Ministry of Magic and eventually became Head of the Goblin Liaison Office. Many of his colleagues, such as Arthur Weasley, considered him a great wizard. When the Ministry was taken over by Lord Voldemort, Dirk attempted to use a forged family tree in order to claim wizarding heritage but was discovered by Albert Runcorn. He went on the run to avoid the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, but was eventually caught and killed by Snatchers. Biography Early life Dirk Cresswell began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1972. Professor Horace Slughorn considered him to be an exceptional student and invited him to join the Slug Club.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Career at the Ministry of Magic After leaving Hogwarts, Dirk went to work for the Ministry of Magic, succeeding Cuthbert Mockridge as the Head of the Goblin Liaison Office by 1996. He remained in contact with Professor Slughorn and passed on news about internal affairs at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to him. Muggle-Born Registration Commission During the height of the Second Wizarding War, the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Lord Voldemort in 1997. Shortly after, it began persecuting Muggle-born wizards and witches, beginning with the formation of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission and the Snatchers organisations. Muggle-borns were accused of having stolen magic and sentenced to Azkaban for it. Dirk arranged with an old colleague to create a false family tree so that it appeared he was of a different blood status. However, Albert Runcorn, a merciless and powerful Ministry official, found him out, and Dirk was arrested. En route to Azkaban, Dirk stunned Auror John Dawlish, who he believed someone may have Confunded, and stole his Broomstick, using it to escape.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows On the run and Griphook]] Dirk then went on the run, eventually meeting up with fellow fugitives Ted Tonks and Dean Thomas, as well as goblins Griphook and Gornuk, and they proceeded to stay on the move throughout the countryside. One night, they were eavesdropped upon by Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, who were hiding in a magical tent. When Ted Tonks told Dirk about Albus Dumbledore's death, Dirk told him that he did not believe Snape killed Dumbledore. They also discussed the Weasley family, who was in danger. It is possible that Dean Thomas made Dirk believe that Harry Potter was the Chosen One. Death Eventually, the group was caught by a gang of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback, perhaps due to breaking the Taboo curse on Lord Voldemort's name. Dirk, Ted, and Gornuk were killed resisting capture. Post-mortem The death of Dirk Cresswell and his comrades was announced on Potterwatch, as the Daily Prophet had ceased reporting deaths caused by Voldemort's regime. Dirk left behind a wife and at least two sons. Etymology The name "Dirk" is the short form of Diederik. The name was popularized in the English-speaking world by actor Dirk Bogarde (1921-1999), who had some Dutch ancestry. This is also the Scots word for a type of dagger. Behind the Scenes *Like Ted Tonks and Gornuk, Dirk Cresswell was cut from the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, although all three are mentioned on radio to have been killed.﻿ It is possible, as he was a Slug Club member, that he attended the christmas party in 1996. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows '' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' Notes and references Category:1960s births Category:1998 deaths Category:British individuals Cresswell, Dirk Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts students during the Marauders' era Category:Hogwarts students of unknown House Category:Males Category:Muggle-borns Category:Murder victims Category:Second War casualties Category:Slug Club Category:Sorted in 1972 Category:Wizards